roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Hirase Mami
Personality A very outspoken character, Mami is domineering and teasing of others; she loves to be loud, feel bigger than others, and can be perverted at times. When fighting, Mami utilizes her provocative and teasing ways to her advantage, provoking others to attack her and engage in battle. She is ultimately conflicted over her ability, knowing that it is (self) destructive and, in her own words, ‘ugly’. She’s not the most academically intelligent or sly when compared to other heroes, caring more about her physical appearance rather than her mental skill sets. Mami is generally tolerable and will help out her peers, but if she is angered or betrayed, she will bluntly put them down, tear them apart, and distance them from herself for some time before acting like it never happened. Thus, she has a lot of trouble making lasting friends. Singing and making music are her creative outlets, and while she never shows anyone, she’d like to think that she’s pretty decent just keeping it to herself. History Mami grew up in a bad family environment for the first fifteen years of her life. Her family was financially stable and overall a poster family on the outside, but her biological father was an incredibly different person when not talking to the neighbors. He would neglect and verbally abuse her while her mother was away on business trips- doing things like not feeding her, going out drinking, telling her that she was worthless, and going on rampages due to some childish play that she’d engage in. Mami began to adopt her father’s mindset, going on empty bouts of anger throughout the house, insulting and bullying the kids in her class, and eventually hating herself and her own quirk because of him. She was known as the class delinquent for a year in middle school When she was fifteen, her mother divorced him after having repeated fights with him, and finding out her daughter had not been fed for a week straight while she was in Yokohama drove her over the edge. Mami never saw him again. Her mother remarried with a slightly older man who had a daughter. They were much more loving and familial than her father, and Mami eventually began to go to therapy and tried helping herself, becoming infatuated with music-making as a result. She applied and graduated at the hero academy, thus becoming a pro hero. Though she hasn't made many friends or lovers along the way, and though she’s still an obnoxious and rude young woman, Mami has learned to respect herself and is learning how to respect others. Resources Lives in an apartment. Leads a comfortable life with good income thanks to her job. Equipment/Weaponry Knives for self-defense. Specialization Adequate hand-to-hand combat skills, can use a knife. Physically capable. Able to handle damage to her body. Versatility Her quirk is not lethal, but will pack a punch if used correctly against the correct opponent. It is not optimal for fighting against multiple opponents. She'll never leave a battle unscathed, and she'll never leave a battle without leaving her opponent unscathed. Abilities Quirk Weight of the Heart Mami’s quirk enables her to give physical pain back to those she receives it from. She can only give it back if someone physically injures her first, and only to the person who dealt it. When giving the pain back to the opponent, they will only feel the pain of the injury, and she will have to go through the pain again in order to successfully transfer the pain to someone else. It is a mentally arduous quirk and requires immense emotional training in order for Mami to use it correctly- her heart/body/mind has to be willing to accept the pain, hence the name “Weight of the Heart”. She cannot use her quirk if she is half-dead (meaning; if she is bleeding out and beaten, for example). Depending on the injury, it will scar over. She has a scar on her back from when she first discovered her quirk. The type of injury dealt will impact the time window she has to deal it back and how long the opponent will feel the pain--- ex. *Average punches and kicks 2 turn dealing window, 1 turn effect *2in deep stab wound: 2 turn dealing window, 3 turn effect *Broken limb: 3 turn dealing window, 4 turn effect *Gunshot: 3 turn dealing window (grazed)/4 turn dealing window (wound), 4turn effect (grazed)/5 turn (wound) ... and so on and so forth. Her quirk will be negated if the opponent is not in her line of vision (stealth quirks are her weakness). At most, she can only use it if the opponent is within 9m. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:All Characters Category:Retired